mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush
|followed_by=Super Mitchell Party |preceded_by=Mitchell Party 4 }} is a party video game developed by Konami Digital Entertainment, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC. It deviates from the normal ''Mitchell Party series in its removal of turn-based gameplay in favor of the ability to move at will, simultaneous with other players, and without set paths on the game board. The game was released in Europe, Australia, and Japan in November 2016, and in North America the following month. The game is preceded by most of it's past Mitchell Party titles. Characters Playable Characters Mitchell Party: Star Rush has a total of 19 controllable characters. Some characters are only playable in certain modes. Kelly Scramble # Red Airsailor # Blue Airsailor # Green Airsailor # Yellow Airsailor Other Playable Characters These characters (excluding Airsailors) can be recruited as allies in Kelly Scramble. They are the main playable characters in the other modes. Kelly however is available in Mitchell Scramble but needs to be unlocked by playing the Kelly Scarmble mode. The characters with an asterisk shows them that they are unlockable in the game. #Mitchell #Gavin #Carolyn #Jennifer #Martin #David #Nicholas #Devin #Dusty #Amber #Kelly #charle #Annabelle #Dr. Alexander #Amanda Bosses #Marquessa #Genola #Marquessa Thug #Welton Payne-smythe #King Boo #Petey Piranha #Mega Goomba #Mega Dry Bones #Mega Blooper #Mega Monty Mole Kelly Scramble Character Abilities and Dice Items *Mitchell's Boots *Piggybank *Poison Mushroom *Warp Box *Duel Glove *Super Dice Block5 *Friendly Dice Block5 *Speedy Dice Block5 *Jumpy Dice Block5 *Flutter Dice Block5 *Wondrous Dice Block5 *Brawny Dice Block5 *MVM Coin Balloon5 Mini-games *Acornucopia *Parkour War *Greedy Eats *Wheelin' and Wigglin' *Steal Diver *Rolling Rumble *Silver Lining *Conveyor Meltdown *House of Ghosts *Tiles and Tribulations *Marquessanik Gold Rush Gameplay Power Stone Rush is a handheld party video game in the Mitchell Party series based on group minigame events that follow a board game concept which mainly rivals Nintendo's Mario Party: Star Rush game. Power Stone Rush's main change to the franchise is its replacement of turn-based gameplay with the ability to move at will, simultaneously, and without set paths on the game board. The game's main mode is "Kelly Scramble", in which all players play as Airsailor from the ''Mitchell'' franchise. Other ''Mitchell'' series characters like can Kelly or Devin Nelson be recruited to play on the player's team, but are not themselves playable. Power Stone Rush features boss battles where players compete to deal the most damage to the boss. Up to four players can join a common multiplayer game when near other players through the home console's local wireless mode from PS4, Wii U, Xbox One & PC. Development THQ Nordic announced the game at the end of a press release for the 2017 MX vs. ATV Supercross Encore - 2017 Official Supercross Pack during its June 2016 Electronic Entertainment Expo coverage. Journalists described the announcement as "hidden". THQ Nordic showed more of the game the next day. Shortly after its announcement, Twitter users commented on how the game's box art was reused from other projects, including the label of SpaghettiOs canned pasta. Closer to the game's release, the box was updated with original art. The removal of the turn-based format was designed to make the game better for portable play. Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush was released in Europe on October 7, 2016, in Australia on October 8, 2016, in Japan on October 20, 2016, and in North America on November 4, 2016. Reception The game received mixed reception, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Sean Buckley of Engadget praised the new design choice to remove the turn-based format. He wrote that Mitchell Party minigames were fun but that the board game format was antiquated. Chris Carter of Destructoid lauded the removal of the series' "car" mechanic, in which all players traveled in a car together on the game board, though he remained "not hopeful" for the new game overall. In Japan, the game sold less than 30,000 units in its first week. It has sold 88,544 in the region as of December 16, 2016. References External links * Category:2016 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell Party series Category:Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games